


Pressure Cooker

by themoononastick



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Bondage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoononastick/pseuds/themoononastick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo learns about energy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressure Cooker

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to philomel for the beta.

Silence. The newness of it fills the air. No jabber, no clamour, no: “Oh I saw...,” “I was thinking we…,” Do you want to…,” Viggo feels like he can touch this hush that stands between him and Dom. If he were to reach and draw a handful of the air to his face, it would be solid, a thing to be teased and played with. He thinks there would be a taste to it if he swallowed it down. Sweat & musk on his tongue. Anticipation.

Still, Dom is, too. Statue like, a thing to be studied and learnt. Still and silent because Viggo asked it of him. Calm as Viggo veiled his eyes with black silk. Composed as Viggo teased the clothes from his body. Serene as Viggo removed the cuffs of the day and replaced them with the cuffs of the night. Soft black leather joined by a silver chain, purposeful, not just for show. All Dom’s bounce and wriggle captured and held fast, bubbling just below the surface.

Viggo thinks he can see the energy rippling beneath Dom’s skin. Sense it pulsing under his fingers as he runs a hand down the slide of Dom’s spine. Feel it in the twitch of Dom’s muscles as he dips under the chain to touch the twin curves below, hand spanning out, palm flat, middle finger pushing between. Viggo raises his arm and, with it, come both of Dom’s, guided by the chain. Dom’s limbs rising up to form an oblique angle, the degree of which Viggo tries to measure in his mind.

Energy shivers through Dom, and Viggo wonders if he would taste it fizzing on his tongue if he bit down just here, where neck meets shoulder. If he sunk his teeth in to that point, would he feel the pop as skin gave way and then a sparking in his mouth, electricity arcing between him and Dom. Would it be stronger if he pierced this spot instead, the place where the beat of the Carotid can be seen, or here, on Dom’s chest, just above his heart. Would the blood taste sweeter there, the crackling energy more refined or maybe here, on the pubic bone, earthier, the current more raw.

An arc of white is drawn on red as Viggo sees Dom’s teeth push down on the lip pulled between them. Viggo moves in close, drinking in the sight of a spirit being held at bay, breathing some of his own fight onto Dom. Teeth lose their grip and Dom’s mouth parts. Viggo smiles, ghosts his lips against Dom’s and then draws back, watching as Dom’s head moves to follow his. Viggo reaches out a finger and touches the spot where white now turns pink, pushing down to reverse the process. Sliding his finger into Dom’s mouth until teeth clench down and he feels the same pressure as Dom’s lip.

The energy spirals and writhes before Viggo’s eyes. He can see it in the tilt of Dom’s neck, in the tension gathering between Dom’s shoulder blades, in Dom’s hands taut in their bonds.

Viggo drops down, steadying his fall with hands on Dom’s hips, energy coursing under his cheek as he rests his head onto Dom’s thigh. He turns to look at the hard and the red of Dom and the milky white gathering at the tip. Viggo can see the pulse of it here. The beat as it lies, waiting for release. He wants to taste it, to feel it in his mouth, in his throat. But he knows he would miss the rest, down here with his face buried between Dom’s legs.

Rising again, Viggo places a palm flat on Dom’s belly. There it is again, in the twitch of muscle. Dom communicating through tissue instead of words. Viggo brushes the back of his hand against Dom’s cock, watching the shivers as they run the length of Dom’s body. Turns his palm and wraps his fingers around. Waits for the skipping and fizzing of nerves to cease before moving his hand and starting them up once more.

Dom’s lips are moving now. No sound coming out, nothing to betray the silence. Viggo tries to learn what that mute mouth is saying as he strokes and glides his hand.

Sinew, vein, muscle and blood, hard yet smooth to the touch. Viggo experiments with rhythm, watching the ebb and flow as he moves on Dom’s flesh. The energy rolling in waves. Boiling like a cauldron under the surface. He can feel it as it seeks an escape route, no longer willing to be kept locked inside.

This is what Viggo wanted to see, what he would have missed if he were crouched down low. The arch of Dom’s neck. The bow of Dom’s spine. The breath rushing from Dom’s open mouth in a wordless shout. Viggo feels the energy released, hot wet on his hand. Lifts it to his mouth, licks a stripe on the centre of his palm. Tastes the fizzing spark at last. Tastes Dom.


End file.
